


He Needs Me

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, masked psycho, no one but hannah dies, pining chris, they go to the lodge but stuff is different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since Hannah had died, Beth hadn't been coping well and neither had Josh. The night before they are set to back to the lodge, Beth had wanted to go back and so had Josh. But something is telling Chris that this visit will be the last thing they need and that something is going to happen up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenicarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenicarus/gifts).



> I added more to this because I felt like it needed it and it just didn't feel quite finished/right.

It had been a year since Hannah had passed, Beth really hadn’t been the same refusing to look anyone in the eyes and Josh wasn’t the same either. Chris had seen it when Josh had started to pull away, act like he did back when they were thirteen and they knew something just wasn’t okay with him. Chris constantly felt a lump in his throat while spending time with him, he knew that Josh had been tactile before Hannah had died but now it was completely different. He couldn’t go anywhere with him without Josh needing to have sort of hold on him and he felt awful that whenever Josh would grab a hold of him; his stomach would flip and his cheeks would get warm. 

He understood perfectly that Josh just needed the constant confirmation that Chris was there, although that didn’t stop the feelings Chris had had for Josh for years from making it feel like it was more than that. He longed to press his lips to Josh’s, to feel Josh’s hands tangle in his hair and most he wanted to hear Josh laugh without his face crushing when he felt bad that he was happy when Hannah wouldn’t feel that way again. 

Sitting out in the cold air in the quad, with Josh pressed against his side and talking softly to Mike. A smile was on Chris’ face, it had taken so much time for Josh to trust any of the people that had caused his sisters to go out running in that storm and had ended up with him loosing one of them. It was the sudden tap on his shoulder that had him turning to look away from Josh and the smile on his face to drop only a little. Ashley was smiling at him and sat down slowly. It was then that he felt Josh press their thighs closer together, his face brightening a little and he watched as Ashely seemed to turn slightly pink. 

It was then she started talking about the newest film that she wanted to see in the theatre, but he wasn’t paying that much attention. Until she mentioned him coming along with her, Jess and Mike; which was when he got the idea that it wasn’t a casual sort of thing. So he said sorry after listening to her talk about it, with a bright smile and pink cheeks; that he was spending the night at Josh’s. That they had been planning this bro night for a week. It was then her face scrunched up and she made a comment about him spending all his time with Josh. 

A finger hooking round his pinky had him turning to look at Josh and for josh to lean so close into his face his mouth went dryer the the surface of Mars. It was Josh’s whisper into his ear of “She was asking you out, bro.” with a odd tone that had him frowning and muttering that he knew. 

Chris couldn’t help but be happy to find himself curled up on Josh’s bed on yet another Friday night, after he had been pestered all lunch by Ashley to go on a not date. But the way Josh was just told him that he was having one of his bad days, which included Josh going to class with him, just so he wouldn’t have to let go of the sleeve of his jacket. He also didn’t mean to lead Ashley on, but he couldn’t risk saying he was into someone else. It would be only seconds later they would all gang up against him to find out who the person was and if they found out it was Josh, well he knew that it would be okay but he doesn’t want to make it weird for Josh. 

Josh was breathing softly against his neck, his fingers twisted in his shirt and his eyes blinking slowly as he watched Captain America for the hundredth time. The tightness in his throat was worse than normal and the flipping of his belly, made him feel like he could puke at any second. But he didn’t move, just kept his arm wrapped tightly round Josh and kept his face turned towards the screen. Barely paying it any attention. Pushing his glasses back up from where they had fallen down his face, he felt Josh wiggle trying to get closer than he already was and make a noise when he realised that it just wasn’t a possibility for him. 

So he tightened his arm round Josh’s shoulders, feeling Josh’s chest press against his side as he took in a deep breath and slung a leg over the top of one of Chris’. His body tensed for a fraction of a second as he felt the leg over his. The warmth somehow coming through both layers of jeans and starting a blushing working across his face. The gentle rush of air that ran over his neck made him realise that this was just Josh feeling more comfortable, being able to be as close to him as possible. 

Taking a deep breath and forcing his eyes to focus on the screen, he just couldn’t focus on how Josh was half on top of him and the feeling of his breath running across his neck in warm wafts. The gentle clenching of his fingers in his shirt. He knew that Josh was doing nothing to make him feel this way, this is how most nights with Josh went. Him being pressed tightly against him, the soft breaths somehow always managing to run against the bare parts of skin and the soft brush of his hair against his chin. 

Swallowing loudly and biting his lip, he felt Josh’s arm move. The slide of the fingers moving up his chest, running gently against his collar bone. He knew Josh would be able to feel the change in the way he was breathing; his chest was moving so fast he just didn’t know what to do. 

He felt Josh’s head slide from where it had rested against his shoulder and the sound it made as it hit the pillow next to his head. Chris could hear the pounding in his ears slow, knowing that this was just Josh starting to fall asleep and he probably was half asleep; that’s why his hand had moved further up. 

Chris slowly blinked trying to get his heart rate to finally be normal, when fingers hooked over the side of his jaw. The gentle pull that came with it had him slightly shocked. He let his head be pulled to face Josh, the soft smile that played on Josh’s face had him more confused. The feeling he had as they brushed across his cheek, hitting the side of his glasses and the gentle brush of Josh’s thumb running down his nose. He let his eyes fall shut as the fingers finally touched his lips, pressing gently against them. 

Licking then biting his bottom lip, he finally opened his eyes to find Josh staring at him, close enough to kiss. 

So before he could chicken out, he rolled onto his side, hooked his hand onto Josh’s hip. And pressed his lips to his, moving them together feeling the drag of skin on skin. The way that Josh’s fingers twisted in his hair, the grip he had on Chris’ shirt, pulling it down so it stretched over his shoulder. Chris felt himself being pushed over, flat on his back, with Josh resting over him and forcing his mouth open. Just the touch of their tongues had Chris pulling back. 

“Bro…” Chris whispered while looking up at Josh. 

The flick to his forehead had him jumping, “Don’t bro me.” Josh said while staring at him, “We just made out and bro.” Josh slumped forward tucking his face into his neck. 

It was so warm and Chris was smiling his arms wrapped gently round Josh, until a scream of “HANNAH!” rang through the house and they were running to Beth. With a feeling that something really bad was going to happen when they went up to the cabin that weekend. The feeling that nothing was going to be the same.

————

Nothing would have had Chris ready to expect to be sitting staring at Josh from across a table, a gun in his hand and the choice to either kill Josh or himself. Neither of the options seemed fair to him. Killing Josh would only cause Beth more pain and grief, that he knew would truly be the end of her . But killing himself would make Josh loose the only true lifeline he had left, and Chris wanted to be selfish he knew he didn’t want to die either. 

Biting down hard enough to draw blood from his lip, he looked josh straight in the eyes and listened to the whir of the blades of their heads get closer and somehow louder. Taking a deep breath, he dropped the gun on the table between them and saw Josh’s eyes go wide. Watching the way Josh screamed at him, telling him to just shoot him and how he felt Chris deserved to live. Both were feeling the blades rotate the air next to their heads. So Chris forced himself to smile at Josh and say, “I love you.” When the room went completely dark and all he could see was the flash of the camera light. 

But the sound of the blades stopped, there was no screams of pain coming from Josh just soft whimpers. Chris looked around in the dark, to scared to say a word and listening for any other noise in the room. The loud slaps of shoes echoed through the room. Along with a distorted laugh. 

Bright lights shone around them, making the shadows around them so much darker and Chris could feel his whole body shaking in fear. He wanted to reach out and grab the gun, but his hands were locked to the arms of the chair. He couldn’t even bring himself to look up at Josh, just incase he was hurt and his whimpers were ones of pain and not fear. 

A gloved hand grabbed his chin and forced his face round to face the masked person they had all spent most of the night running from. His stomach sank and he could feel his vision spin. The blood all rushing from his head. 

“Now now, Chrisy boy.” The masked person muttered, slapping his face to force him to focus on them. “Don’t go fainting on me. We haven’t got to the best part yet.” The hand slipped from his face and his head whipped round to check on Josh. 

He looked at him as his eyes were locked on the masked person, like he was seeing one of his nightmares come to life to get him. Josh was shaking and sweating and soft murmurs of Hannahs name slipping out. Chris took a shaky breath. He knew what was going through Josh’s head, this was the person Beth had described killing Hannah. The man he had never seen but haunted his dreams and had drawings of, that littered his room. 

A sudden crash came from across the room, a door flying open and Mike and Sam falling through it. The looks on their faces showed that they both were just as scared of this person and the bandage wrapped tightly round Mikes hand proved that this person wasn’t scared to at least hurt them. 

“Well looky here! More friends!” The masked person shouted, grabbing the gun from the table and pointing it at them. “Come join us! I was about to tell you everything!” the cackling coming from them was scaring Chris so bad he only hoped that they would be okay. 

Keeping the gun pointed in their direction, the person walked away slowly and carefully. Reaching out and snagging a laptop that was sitting in the darkness. Placing it down on the table facing away from them, typing a few things and then turning it round. All they could see was multiple screens, showing all different areas in the lodge and one suddenly shows Matt and Jess curled up together in a room. 

Chris couldn’t help but see the way Jess’ face was all cut up and she was just barely clothed, in Matts letterman jacket and her jeans. A sigh of relief came from Mike’s mouth. The way that Matts eyes kept moving from the door to the window, while stroking Jess’ hair showed just how scared they were. 

A sudden movement in one of the videos showed Ashley poking her head out of a wardrobe, before slamming it shut in obvious fear. They couldn’t see a single sign of Emily or Beth, but that wasn’t to worrying. Chris assumed that maybe they had got away and were managing to get help for them. 

Looking over at Josh finally he saw his eyes were completely glazed over, this he knew meant that Josh wasn’t going to hear a word being said. 

“So…” The person said slowly, “As you know last year a girl died, Hannah.” a click of a tongue came through. “Now see this is punishment for all of you. So I think I should explain one by one.” The masked person leaned their head back and clicked their neck. 

Face turning to lock onto Mike, “You are the one that let this happen, forcing her to think you liked her. Using a poor girl in loves feelings to make a supposedly funny video. You let her die.” They then looked out into space, “Matt he let this happen just because he wanted to impress a girl, one that was already with someone else. Guess it worked out for him. he let her die.” A loud sigh and a tap of the screen, “Jess, pretty and one that seemed so sweet. But she didn’t think anything of tormenting a girl because she saw her as completion for a boy she liked. She let her die!” The voice screeched. 

The masked person turned away their hands hitting the sides of the mask with the gun still clutched in their fingers. “Ashley! She plays all naive and caring but, what did she do! She just let her run out into a storm to die!” The masked person smacked the gun down on the table. “Emily, Emily, Emily. A bitch who came up with the plan just because someone else was interested in her boyfriend. She lived to hurt girls that seemed to be any sort of threat to her perfect life. Guess what she let her die!” 

Looking back to them, the gun was pointed right between Sam’s eyes. Sam stumbled back a step, her eyes wide and Chris shifted in his seat, he couldn’t watch Sam being shot. 

“Chrisy don’t.” The masked person said slowly, moving the gun to run down the side of his face. “You knew what they were going to do. Sam you knew and you didn’t say a thing. You let it happen. Which means you let her die.” A shrug came from them and they finally looked between Josh and himself. 

Swallowing loudly, Chris felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck and looked up at the mask. “You two got so drunk, the best bro’s got so drunk they didn’t know what happened till hours later. So if you two hadn’t been drinking you would have helped Sam, then she wouldn’t be dead.” A deep sigh rang round the room, “But Chris, you and Josh did something awful. You two decided to be happy together after she died. When you should both be mourning her and being sad.” 

The gun got flung across the room hating the wall and the person moved their hands up. Putting them behind their head and pulling the mask off. 

Chris watched the mask hit the floor heavily, heard Sam’s gasp of shock and finally looked up. To see the face of the one person he couldn’t imagine doing this, Beth. Her face looking tired and thinner than he had even really noticed. 

It was the sudden movement behind her that drew his shocked attention away from her. A metal gleam and the noise of metal against bone. He watched Beth fall sideways. Emily standing right there pipe clutched in her hand, the arm of her jacket torn off and her face drenched in sweat. 

A eerie sigh fell round the room as Mike slowly walked forward and threw her over his shoulder. While Sam pulled the binds that were keeping Josh and himself sitting in the chairs. The minute he was free he was over clutching Josh to his chest, listening as he spoke softly to himself. 

Moving slowly through the basement they made it back to the main living room. Listening as Emily explained that they were getting picked up at Dawn, that they would finally be safe then. 

———

The hours seemed to pass so slowly, just waiting to see the sun crest over the mountain and listening for the sound of helicopter blades destroying the silence. 

Sam and walked round the house getting Ashley, Matt and Jess. Telling them it was finally safe to come out of hiding, that they had the masked person tied up and that yes they were sure that it had been Beth. Ashley took one look at him and he could see it in her eyes that she was upset at the way he had Josh clutched to him, the sweet words he was mumbling into his hair and the occasional kiss he pressed there too. 

———

Finally sitting in the back of a car with Josh pressed to his side, while Sam clutched Josh’s other hand. He didn’t think he would ever leave the safety of his own house again, he knew that he wasn’t ever letting Josh out of his site. He couldn’t loose another Washington in this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad, i tried. But if you want to talk about until dawn come to my tumblr [My blog](http://for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com)


End file.
